


Heaven

by Frostbearer



Series: 50 themes - Vergil & Dante [33]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbearer/pseuds/Frostbearer
Summary: It's four in the morning, Dante's way too sober for his own good and of all the topics in the world he's pondering about heaven and hell.





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: #44 - Heaven  
> Originally written & posted in 2011 at ff.net
> 
> This was originally “Control”, but it spun too much off what I wanted to write, so I split them up into two stories.  
> Cookies to those who can spot the “Good Omens” reference.

 

Many times I’ve asked myself whether or not there is a heaven. Naturally, some say, seeing as there is hell. I know hell exists, I’ve fought there one too many times.

But the kind of afterlife heaven and hell is a completely different matter. That’s the one I’m thinking of.

You see, heaven and hell as I’ve seen them are two separate dimensions where devils/demons and angels reside. Homo Sapiens Sapiens have just labelled these as the afterlives of its kind.

Angels loathe me. Demons and devils hate me. One half saying I’m too much of a demon, the other sneering at my half-human side.

Oh the irony trying to fit in.

Humans are the more accepting lot. Yes, even despite my “attitude problems”. In a sense I can fit in like a hand in a glove, but at the same time it still irks me.

Demon-hunting in all its glory, I’m still just the guy they call in when shit hits the fan and they have nowhere else to turn. After begging me to save them; or as I've personally come to refer to it as when “the dirty deed is done” I’m paid and actually ignored, seen as a filthy pest not to be touched with anything other than a ten foot pole. Kinda like a cheap whore to use and then throw away like a dirty napkin. They barely even look me in the eye. It's not for those people I do this, but for the lives that're saved in the process.

It hurts that I can’t act like what I am, like  _who_ I am, without having to watch my step every damned time. Even here on little ole’ Earth, 21:st century, I can’t let my other half out. Have to stick with the human side unless strictly necessary. 

Sometimes I amuse myself with the thought of what'd happen if I shed the human skin and walked around in Triggered form down 5th avenue. Contrary to what most people think I am well aware of that my humanity and demonic side are at war and that the more time I spend in it the more I start to lose control. But I'm not going to lie since it feels so  _good_ to let go of that control. Back to the point. If I were to walk in public down a road in Triggered form I think I'd get maybe five steps before getting shot at. A devil walking around in town? It'd be enough to cause panic and those who wouldn't run would most likely try to kill me.

 

So I'm hiding that side. For better and worse.

But anyway. Back to the topic here, folks. The matter of whether or not there is a heaven or hell waiting for us all when we die depending on whether or not we've been in heaven's good books. The way I see it the point is moot, because everything boils down to morale.

Morale is individual based on how you were raised. What society considers acceptable becomes the “appropriate” way to act, and if you act like society wishes and pray to your deity, yadda yadda yadda, then you should go to heaven, no?

This interests me, because depending on society it's acceptable to sacrifice people to the deity in question. Or well, at least that was the case back in the day. Now most people frown on killing.

And anyway, I've always seen on the whole heaven/hell situation as kinda funny. I mean, you'll be dead, and it's not like you can verify that there at all is such a place. I mean, it's one thing for me to waltz into the dimension hell and fight a couple of hundred of demons/devils and then coming back and saying “they need a decorator who doesn't go all in red and black,” but that's not where humans end up when they die. Mom sure never ended up in either heaven or hell. I looked for her but found nothing.

So I'm wondering. Privately I'm thinking that people just cease to exist when they die, that all this talk of an afterlife is something to comfort the mind of that “there will be something after you die.” Sometimes I wonder if some guy actually entered these dimensions and just borrowed the descriptions, because sometimes they're pretty accurate, and other times they're off by miles. But it would be fun to know. If nothing else to clear the debt I made with Lady one late evening more drunk than I like to admit.

But that's another story.

I don't know why I'm bringing all of this up. Maybe it's just because I'm tired after yet another shitty job, it's four in the morning and I'm covered with demon blood even after being in the shower for half an hour. Maybe it's because I'm all out of booze and the pizza in the fridge looks like it'll crawl away any minute now.

Maybe it's because I just want to be accepted for who I am. Half-demon, half-human. Handsome as hell. Definitely in hell's bad books. Not so sure about heaven's good books.

Hell, who cares. When that day comes it'll come.

 


End file.
